The present invention relates to a locking device for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automobile seat, with the locking device having a pivotably supported detent pawl that surrounds a first bearing pin, a counterpart adapted for moving relative to the first bearing pin and with which the detent pawl cooperates for engaging the locking device, and a movably supported interception element for supporting the detent pawl in the event of a crash.
DE 100 18 125 A1 discloses a fitting with a locking device of the type described above, in which a pivotable detent pawl locks as a counterpart an upper fitting component that is provided with a toothed rim. The addendum and dedendum, which are circles defined by the toothed rim, are curved in concentric relationship about the pivot pin of the upper fitting component. A clamping eccentric indirectly acts upon the detent pawl via a control cam. This makes it possible to construct the detent pawl and an interception element, on the one hand, and the control cam and clamping eccentric, on the other hand, of different sizes for a better absorption of loads. DE 100 18 125 A1 is a member of the same patent family as U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,232, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,232 is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.